Once Upon a time in a dojo in Japan
by De Lazy Lime
Summary: An odd day of rhyming events for Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko.


Disclaimer: I don't, won't and cry because I'll never own RK ;;. All credit goes to Watsuki-sama not me. Don't sue me. I'm not getting any money out of this so why should you?

A/N: (:-s) this is what happens when you stay up too late, drink to much coke and don't have any chocolate. If you like it... woohoo... I'll be the first and not the last to admit that this is odd :)

XXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXX

Once upon a time in a dojo in Japan,

there lived a little kendoist,

A female not a man...

Kamiya Kasshin was her ryu,

she went-on trying to keep her cool,

all alone she barely managed to rule...

XXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXX

Once upon a time in an alley in Japan,

there walked a little swordsman,

A rurouni, yes a man...

A tale of tears is what he shows,

wandering on when ever the wind blows,

where he will stop nobody knows...

XXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXX

Once upon a time in a gang in Japan,

there endured a little orphan.

A child not a man...

Thievery and crime was all that he knew,

how to get out of it he hadn't a clue,

everyday hoping for his opening cue...

XXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXX

The morning sun was shining a new day had begun.

The sounds of life were stirring in the dojo dinning den.

The smell of breakfast cooking, prepared by a loving hand.

A daily routine that if it could, would never never end.

"Ohayo Kenshin!"

"Ohayo Kaoru-dono."

"Ohayo Kenshin, Busu."

"Ohayo, Yahiko."

"Ohayo, Yahiko-chan."

All the food was eaten, the dishes cleared aside.

On to chores and practice the dwellers went astride.

"Yahiko, like this."

Kaoru swung her arms above her head and brought the boken down on Yahiko's leg.

"Itai!... teme... Busu wha'd cha hit me so hard for?."

Yahiko retaliated with a low swing to the rear that send his sensei sprawling, and he running fear.

The chase began, they were off like a shot. The dust was flying till energy they both ran out.

"Kaoru-dono, lunch will be ready in a little while."

A stomach growled and both agreed, it was time to clean up and get something to eat.

"Itatakimasu!"

Three voices chimed as they dug into their meal, rice and pickles a simple deal.

Food devoured, another mess to clean, the rurouni went on humming and finishing his deed.

The laundry hung high, while the clouds past abating,

Afternoon was warning with the threat of it soon raining,

Practice still continued with the grunt of pain and learning.

Strong winds started blowing, the laundry scrambled down.

Rurouni quickly wondering how fast the storm moved in.

Practice now has ended and the chores will soon be done.

A floor that shines, a dust- less shrine, clean clothes down from the line.

"Kaoru-dono, would you like to help sessha with dinner?"

Carrot pieces flying, burning rice perfume, supper a disaster and not a sigh too soon.

Edible pieces kept, the flavor a bit too bitter, nothing will do to save this dinner.

"I don't think this is supposed to be black, what do you think Kenshin?"

"Eat it or eat nothing, brat."

"Maa... maa, Kaoru-dono did her best tonight, its not that bad."

A stomach growls though dinner is gone and the dark is now in place.

The bedtime ritual has now begun the stars shine down from space.

A soak for Kaoru, a bath for Yahiko, a shower for Kenshin and a futon apiece.

"Oyasumi, Kaoru-dono."

"Oyasumi, Kenshin."

"Oyasumi, Kenshin, Busu."

"Oyasumi, Yahiko."

"Oyasumi, Yahiko-chan."

The dojo dark, the lights are turned out, silence fell in its wake,

The daily function now carried out, only dreams will it be the road they take.

XXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXX

"What was up with Yesterday?... It was so boring and rhyme-ish."

"Kenshin, did you sense anything odd about yesterday?"

"Yahiko it was a rather slow day...Kaoru, I think the truth about yesterday is better forgotten, ne?"

XXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXXoooooXXXXX

PLEASE R&R Or C&C

If you don't have anything nice to say, Or if you just want to write:

Hey this sucks.

Go ahead, but just remember that comments like those make you look stupid and not me. (:P)


End file.
